Karla Wilson
|image = Image:Brandy_i_still_know_what_you_did_last_summer_003.jpg |imagewidth = 200px |born = |died = |status = Alive |nicknames = |gender = Female |eye = Brown |hair = Black |family = |portrayal = Brandy Norwood |films = I Still Know What You Did Last Summer}} Karla Wilson was one of the main characters in the 1998 film, I Still Know What You Did Last Summer. Karla was dating Tyrell Martin. She was a friend of Julie James and Will Benson and fellow student of the university they all attended. Karla survived the massacre Ben Willis committed at the island resort which he once inhabited where Julie, Karla and others were staying for a weekend getaway after answering a question for an unknown radio station. Karla Wilson appears finally in ''Last Summer 3D'' in which following the murders of her best friend Julie and Julie's fiance Ray Bronson. Karla is killed herself whilst attempting to catch the Fisherman Killer in Southport with fellow survivor Amber Williams. She is killed by Benjamin Willis Jr. Benjamin Willis' second and youngest son. Karla and Ty Karla and Ty were in a happy relationship with its share of ordinary bumps and scrapes but otherwise were a young couple still enjoying the partying and getaways. Ty is invited with one of the free tickets immediately by Karla as being her boyfriend and Ty expresses sea sickness while on the boat fast approaching the Bahamas Island resort. Upon entering the island and enjoying its luxurious offers Karla and Ty began to continue to consummate their relationship. Karla had engaged in sexual activity whilst with Ty whilst on the island on more then one occasion and the rest was relaxing along in the pool and honeymoon suite. Karla and Ty also tried to fix Will with Julie various times even going to the extremes such as fixing the second honeymoon suite just for them, although Will tried to show no interest in liking Julie so agreed to happily take the couch. Karla witnessed Ty's tragic demise at the hands of Ben in the kitchen, along with Nancy and Julie. Karla and Julie Karla became, in a short period of time, Julie's surrogate best friend to replace the one she had lost to the fisherman in the first summer. Karla attended the same university and shared many classes with Julie. She also helped her with the nightmares of the fisherman attacking her and terrorizing her to the extinct she assured her that he's dead. Julie would try to isolate herself, but Karla brought Julie out and got her trying to party with her friends. Karla also had a habit of dropping in on Julie and borrowing clothes as demonstrated in the movie. During the fisherman's first attempt to kill Karla, Julie bravely intervenes, stopping him from taking another of her closet people in her life. Karla and the Fisherman Karla is attacked by the fisherman when herself, Julie and Nancy are chased into the attic and she is pulled through a glass window into Julie's suite room. She is chased onto the balcony and forced to jump onto the greenhouse glass roof. The roof soon cracks and Karla is left locked in the greenhouse with the fisherman. Nancy and Julie soon locate her and smash the door open saving her. Karla is hooked in the foot, however, putting strain on heel and running movement. Karla then finds the whole collection of the resort's tenants placed in the storm shelter apart form bartender Nancy and Estes. Karla's second attack occurs right after Nancy's death, taking a swipe and falling through glass door. However, Karla survives the attack. Karla and Nancy Karla's relationship with Nancy is at first the same as the others, categorized as a typical destructive youth and frowned upon by Nancy. Karla dislikes Nancy's rude behavior towards them, but doesn't pay much attention to her. Karla and Will Karla was friends with Will Benson and was unknowingly tricked by him into to going to Bahamas to be picked off by his secret father, Ben Willis, the dreaded fisherman. Karla was good friends with Will, as he was charming and easily is relatable as the person who listens. He even admitted his crush on Julie to Karla. Karla tried to help Will, as she wasn't as fond of the never-seen Ray as she was her close friend Will. Karla and Ray Karla wasn't fond of Ray and neither was Ray of Karla, as they both didn't trust each other and could sense the others' dislike towards him. This is, however, resolved by the ending, as they both greet each other warmly. Karla disliked Ray for never being there for Julie when he needed her and saw him to be leading her on, but she had forgiven him by the end of the movie. 4 Teenagers Dead In ''I'll Always Know What You Did Last Summer'', Broken Ridge Colorado's musician and later Benjamin Willis's victim compiled information on his killings proving Karla's death following the Bahamas Massacre perpetrated by him and his son, William Willis. The article of the Bahamas murders reads the secondary headline "4 Teenagers Dead," implying her later death possibly even before Julie's. The article substantiates as there was only four teenagers in whole on the island that were killed by Ben Willis: Julie James, Tyrell Martin, Karla Wilson and eventually Ray Bronson. Karla, however--unlike her boyfriend Tyrell--survived the Bahamas, attempts escaping back to Southport where she was either killed before or after Julie James and Ray Bronson. William Willis and Ben Willis dumped her body in the sea and in Last Summer 3D, Reece Matthews went to her funeral after they found her 2 days before. It is possible that Karla was his cousin. But, during the beginning of the movie, Julie and Ray were murdered by Ben Wills on July 4, 2011. Julie and Ray will be mentioned throughout the movie, but only Karla will make an appearance. It was revealed that Karla replaced her body with a decoy and escaped on a returning ferry and made it to the mainland. Upon coming back to Southport, she realized that Julie and Ray were both eventuallh murdered by the Fisherman. Knowing it wasn't safe to stay, she moved away to South Carolina, but was drawn back to Southport by the firs Herman threatening to kill fellow survivor, Resse Matthews. Once again, she survived when she and Reece Matthews killed Ben Willis and threw his body in the ocean. A month later, Reece Matthews was murdered, making Karla one of the sole survivors of the massacres, as it is still unknown what happened to Amber Willams, whether she survived or not. Appearances *''I Still Know What You Did Last Summer '' *''I'll Always Know What You Did Last Summer ''(indirectly mentioned)Category:I Still Know What You Did Last Summer Characters Category:Characters Category:Survivours Category:Females Category:Victims